Halloween Night
by Pandas17
Summary: Damian's first Halloween with Tim and Kon. - Author's Note: I know its late but I wanted a Halloween story with Damian and this came out.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor DC. I just want to write Damian's first Halloween.**

**Author's Note: I am new to this fandom so sorry if this seem OOC. And I hope you enjoy! **

Damian was frowning at the package that was left on his bed. It was a simple brown box. But nothing was simple. He checked it out to make sure it wasn't anything that was going to explode, having Jason as an older brother had made him caution when it came to packages. Though he still doesn't understand why the box was on his bed. He hasn't order anything online recently. He started to think who would leave it in his room. He cross off his father from the list he was forming in his head, for his father wouldn't be in his room unless Damian was in there, and clearly Damian wasn't at the time the package was left in his room. He consider Alfred, but Alfred only came to his room to make sure he cleaned his room, or even tidy it up more. If Alfred had something to give to him he would have done it in person. So it wasn't Alfred. His next person on his list was Dick, but Dick is the kind of person that would want to see someone's reaction as they open a gift. But Dick wasn't even in the manor at the moment. He consider Jason, but as he thought before, the package didn't seem to have any threat to it. So it wasn't from Jason. His last person on his list was Tim, but Tim has no reason to leave him a package. But it Damian still had no other reason why Tim wouldn't leave the brown box on his bed. Deciding that he had enough of thinking why Tim would give Damian a package, Damian grab the box, stretching it out in front of him, and waked around the manor trying to find his useless brother.

"Hey Little D! What you got there?" Dick asked him cheerfully.

He adjusted the box so he carried it with one arm. "Why are you back from patrol Grayson?" Damian asked, ignoring Dick's question.

"Um, Little D, don't you know what day it is?"

"Yes, it's October 31st. But I don't see why that explains why you are back so soon. Are you injured?" Damian trying to sound nonchalant as he asked the last question.

Dick chuckled at his brother's horrible attempt not to sound worried. Although he was touched that Damian was worried.

"Well, I am back because I have to keep up with my appearance!"

"That does-"

"YO! Big bird you ready?"

Damian turned around and saw Jason in a green shirt with overalls on top, a matching green hat with a L in the middle, a horrible oversize mustache, and adjusting some big puffy white gloves on his hands.

"Ahh, no I am not. I was talking to Damian and it turns out he doesn't know what day it is. But you tell him as I get changed into my costume." Dick says as he is heading up the stairs.

"Ugh. Fine, but hurry up! We are going to be late!" Jason yells at him.

Dick's voice faintly heard from down the halls "Oh my god, Jason its not even 7! Calm down will ya?"

"But you would have nagged me if I wasn't ready." Jason muttered to himself.

"Drake, why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit? Is this a punishment from Father from last week incident?" Damian resorted as he put the box on the ground. He didn't want to hold it up anymore.

"First off how don't you know I am Luigi? Second, Dick wasn't kidding. Well, Demon, today is one of the best day of the year! Today is the only day that wearing costume doesn't mean that we are hiding our identity from the world, but rather just for fun." Jason said.

"I don't see how wearing a costume could be any fun." Damian remark back, loosing his patience.

"Well, for grown ups, like Dick and I, it is fun cause we go to parties and drink till we can't even remember our own names anymore, hooking up with bunnies or witches, hell even Chun Li, and eating candy. Well, the drinking part applies to me. I'm sure Dick prefers Princess Leie, in her slave days though." Jason finishing thoughtfully.

Damian has had enough of this nonsense! He was about to have a fit till Dick came back from downstairs wearing the same thing as Jason, but the shirt was red along with the hat and it had a M instead.

"Okay! I am ready now! Damian why aren't you wearing your costume? Tim should be here with Kon anytime now." Dick frowned upon his little brother.

Damian snapped, "What are you two morons going on about?! I have no desire to dress up in anything! All I wanted to know was where this damn box came from!" He replied back angrily as he lifted the damn box.

"Oh! I see. Bruce hasn't told you. Figures he has been busy lately. Well sorry Little D, I wish I can explain it to you, but we got to get going. Bruce should be in the kitchen getting a snack. Ask him." Dick was already out the door by the time he completed his sentence.

"Save me some candy Demon!" Jason shouted as the door closed.

Damian threw the box on the floor and yelled out in frustration. He just wanted to know where the box came from. He wanted to throw the box in the trash, head to his room, and watch movies with Titus till morning. But what Dick has said kept Damian from doing any of that. So Damian grabbed the box, that caused him a headache, and headed to the kitchen.

Bruce was at the kitchen island in his sweat pants, reading the newspaper, while eating a sandwich. He notice Damian enter the kitchen but remained in place until Damian spoke up.

"Father, Grayson told me that you were suppose to tell me about today, and hopefully you could help me out figuring out where this damn box came from." Setting the box on the counter and grabbing a chair to sit on.

Bruce chewed thoughtfully as he was trying to recall if he explained to his son what today was. Nothing came up. He sighed, Bruce tends to forget that his youngest son was out of date with these customs of the society they live in.

"Well Damian, today is October 31st, which means it's Halloween."

"That doesn't explain anything though."

"I am getting there," Bruce replied patiently, "Halloween is from Christian origin which means hallow evening, in preparation of Saints Day which happens the following day. But over time it became more of a festival than a preparation of Saints Day. Today's Halloween, kids, even adults dress up in costumes and go door-to-door and ask for candy or along those lines. Also craving pumpkins, decorating houses, watching horror films, telling scary stories. Just a night to enjoy with others." Bruce finished.

"I see, that explains why Grayson and Todd where dressed up like fools, more than usual. But Grayson also said that Drake would be soon with Kent, which didn't get explain."

Bruce resists a groan from escaping his mouth. How could he forget to tell Damian that Tim was going to take him trick-and-treating? He hope that Damian doesn't reject the idea flat out, it took awhile to get Tim agree to take Damian out.

"Damian why haven't you open the box yet?" Bruce answered with another question.

"I- I am not sure." Damian said as he started to open the box.

Once Damian got through the tape and open the box there was a note inside saying:

"_Demon-_

_Ma spent time fixing this costume up to make to somewhat match ours. Be grateful, don't throw a fit, be ready by 7:15pm. _

-_Tim_

Damian looked at the note for a few more seconds before pulling out the suit inside. It was a full body suit, a zipper in the middle so he can enter through. The fur was ginger with some dark yellow spots throughout the suit. It had a head attached to the suit, he lifted the head up to get a better view of it. The face staring back at him was lion faced, but with some cat features. It looked as if it was grumpy. He notice that the hands and feet were paws instead. He set the outfit as if it burned him.

"Father! What is the meaning of this?! Is this a punishment? Have I upset you?!", Damian shouted.

"Damian there is no reason for you to be upset or to be yelling. Lower your voice down." Bruce boomed his voice.

Damian flinched back. Bruce flinched as well.

"Damian," Bruce sighed, " I want you to experience a normal childhood that I can offer you. Please try to make this work. It took a lot of convincing Tim to take you. Please don't argue with him or make a scene. Don't say anything bad about the costume either, especially in front of Kon. He will take it personally. If Tim says that everything went smoothly, I will take a week off of work and Batman duties and take you Disneyland. Just me and you."

Damian tried to hide his hope. He has been wanting to go ever since Dick told him his adventures there. He has been trying to convince his father to take him but with no success. He could put up with Tim and Kon for a night. To be fair he can handle Kon, but not Tim. But he can do it, he has to do it. Father won't clear his schedule for him like this again. He has made up his mind!

Bruce was looking at his son fondly. Damian was lost in thought to notice his father looking at him. To be honest Bruce was going to take him regardless, but this seemed to help Damian behave when he was with Tim and Kon.

"Better decide soon, it's almost 7:15." Bruce informed him.

Damian looked at the clock, then the costume, then his father. He got off the chair, took the box off the counter, and looked up his father.

"I am willing to take up your deal Father. Better be packed by tomorrow , because we are starting our trip to Disneyland this weekend!" He stated before running out the kitchen to get ready for the night.

Bruce smiled, and decided that it would be best to make some calls and let his company know that he will take a week off.


End file.
